


When She Falls

by NoirAngel011



Series: Blue Butterfly -Pricefield Oneshots. [7]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fist Fights, Head Injury, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Nathan pins Max down and Chloe comes to her rescue.





	When She Falls

Max screamed. She didn’t know what else to do. She was pinned to the wall. Nathan had her wrists held above her head and was breathing hard in her face. Tears were falling down Max’s face as Nathan yelled at her. So Max screamed, hoping someone could hear her.

“You stupid bitch!”   
“Stay silent!”   
“You do what I say now, you little shit!”   


He was screaming in her face. Max had said some stupid snarky remark in Jefferson’s class and after the bell had rung Nathan had grabbed her by the arm and dragged her around the building and shoved her against the wall.

“You fuck everything up, bitch! You will pay!” He yelled. His hand was cupped over her mouth, Max was tempted to bite him, but she knew he would really start beating her if she did that. Nathan shoved her harder against the wall, making her head hit particularly hard and sending what felt like shock waves through her brain.

Nathan grabbed her by the collar of her jacket, reaching through the thin fabric of her shirt and grabbed her bra strap. He pulled her away from the wall and slammed her up against it. Shooting pain spread out through her shoulders and back. Max grimaced.

Max tried to fight him off, to shove him off of her. That’s when she heard a car pull up. The door opened, then slammed shut with such a loud bang Max thought that the door would dent.

“Hey, fucker! Get away from her!” the voice of Max’s favorite punk cut through the wind, Nathan turned around.

“You here to save your gay ass princess, Price?!” he yelled. He hit her against the wall one more time for good measure. She cried out in pain.

“I said, get the fuck away from her!!” Chloe came running over to Nathan. She grabbed him and shoved him to the ground. His back hit the concrete hard. “Get back, Max! Let me beat his ass.” Chloe went down on Nathan, her knuckles collided with his face.

Max jumped back, stepping away from where her best friend was beating up Nathan Prescott. Chloe was not going easy. She had already broken  his skin with her dark blue nails. Blood fell down his cheek and onto the concrete. Bells rang in Max’s ears, her head throbbed and pain splintered through her shoulders.

Max took another step back. Chloe kicked Nathan in the gut, taking all of her anger out on him. He had hurt her baby, and he would pay. Nathan was doubled-over in pain.

“Get off me, bitch!” Nathan yelled, trying to shove Chloe off on him. She was strong though and didn’t falter in her beating. Max was crying. She watched as Chloe beat Nathan up. That’s when Max jumped in.

“Chloe! Come on, it’s okay. I think you did him good.” Max grabbed Chloe’s shoulders and pulled her away. Chloe turned around and picked Max up, lifting her easily and holding her close as she made her way to her truck, digging her car keys out of her pocket. Max clung to Chloe, starting to sob in her arms as she glanced over at Nathan’s body, just laying bloody on the pavement.

Chloe helped Max into the car and crawled over to her side. She turned on the truck and headed off, speeding back to her house to get Max checked out. Max laid her head back, trying to block out all the noise she kept hearing.

When they pulled up to Chloe’s house, Max reached over and took Chloe’s hand, her body still shaking from the adrenaline rush. Chloe gripped Max’s hand in her own, moving over so that she could pull Max into her lap.

“Hey.” She whispered. “You’re okay. He’s gone, and I’ve got you. It’s gonna be okay, Max.” Chloe consoled Max, holding her close. Max cuddled into her, whimpering slightly, Her head was burning. She didn’t know what was wrong but she knew that it hurt.

“Head. Hurts.” Max whimpered to Chloe, clutching Chloe's jacket in her hands as she hugged Chloe, her face buried into Chloe’s chest while they sat in the car.

“Um. Okay. Let’s get you an ice pack and then you can lay down, sound good?” Chloe kicked open the driver side door and lifted Max back into her arms, holding her as she climbed out. Max nodded gingerly, not wanting to jostle her head to much. Chloe carried her girlfriend inside the empty house, walking towards the kitchen.

Chloe set Max down on the counter, laying a kiss on her head before going over to the freezer. She pulled out a large ice pack and went back over to Max. Max spread her arms out so that Chloe could pick her up again. Chloe scooped Max back into her arms and carried her off and up the stairs.

Once in Chloe’s room, Chloe sat max down on her bed. Max crawled under the covers, wrapping herself up and closing her eyes, her head pain starting to dull. Chloe sat down next to her and placed the ice pack on top of Max’s head. Max moved slightly so that the cold wasn’t right on her ear.

“It hurts so bad, Chlo.” Max whimpered, grabbing Chloe’s hand as she tried to get comfortable without moving her head too much.

“I know, baby. It’ll get better, I promise.” Chloe tried to assure Max as she moved a piece of brown hair away from her face. Max leaned towards her hand.

“Can you come lay with me?” Max asked. Her voice was so pained and Max was on the verge of tears from all the pain going through her head. Chloe squeezed her hand before letting go.

“Of course.” Chloe crawled under the blankets beside Max and wrapped her arms around Max’s middle. Max nuzzled into Chloe.

“You’re warm.” Max giggled, burying her face into the crook of Chloe’s neck. Chloe smiled.

“You’re so cute Max.” Chloe brushed through Max’s hair with her fingers. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Max whispered, falling asleep fast in Chloe’s arms. Chloe rested her head on top of Max’s closing her eyes and falling asleep. She has happy that her girl was safe and hopefully Nathan had learned his lesson.


End file.
